Kanojo wa sekai o mite
by atsune-san
Summary: ¿como y cuando llegó a sus vidas?, ella era la chica misteriosa de la cual tanto Rivaille le hablaba, de la cual tanto Hanji extrañaba, era un de las mejores guerreras que ah visto, al verla en el bosque, sobre el titan, acuchillando ferozmente su cabeza, salpicando sangre con gritos de venganza, ella era especial.


CAPÍTULO I

_No olvides nunca formular tu deseo. Creo que no se cumplen, pero hay deseos a largo plazo que duran toda la vida, de modo que no podía esperarse su cumplimiento._

_Rabindranah Togore_

_¿Te habéis puesto a pensar, que sucede, cuando estas a un punto de distancia de la muerte?, o ¿que hacer en ese milisegundo, cuando no estamos ni muertos ni vivos?._

estaba a unos quince metros, observando hacía el suelo, el pasto creciendo entre las rocas, las gotas de lluvia mojando todo a su paso, me toqué la frente, estaba caliente, hace unos tres días que me duele, y no se que hacer, miraba con el rostro triste y cansado en todas direcciones, vivir en el bosque es un asco, aprender a comer, lo que te da la naturaleza es un asco, hace medio mes me perdí cuando entraba en una excursión, de la tropa reconocimiento, lo último que recuerdo es que obedecía al capitán... ¿como era su nombre?, bueno ese capitán, me envío con mi escuadrón a una misión que ya no recuerdo, lo último que se es que mis compañeros, todos, murieron, por unos cuantos titanes, sabia que era fuerte, y que un par de días no le harían mal a nadie, pero eh de decir, que la tropa de reconocimiento, de la actualidad es un asco, se olvidaron de mi, o por que mi escuadrón quedó desecho, me identificaron como muerta, vaya sorpresa, el bosque es tan grande, puede que hayan venido personas a mi rescate ¿o tal vez no?, pero aunque hicieron todos sus esfuerzos no me encontraron.

no tengo familia, murieron en el ataque en Shinsanisha del distrito de Trost, yo en ese tiempo debía tener unos catorce años, y ahora tengo unos diecinueve años.

Flashback

Una chica de cabello corto hasta más abajo de sus hombros de un tono claro, de unos quince catorce años, caminaba, erguida como siempre y con un gesto de tristeza, frialdad, y despreocupación, todo mezclado en su rostro. Pasaba, por los cadáveres que había producido el ataque de Trost.

Miró de reojo, el brazo despojado del cuerpo de un hombre.

-maldición- susurró la chica con voz ronca, su piel estaba morena, pero apagada, sus ojos estaban despreocupados, y eran de un color verde amarillento como los de un gato.

La chica seguía caminado, débilmente, miró la casa hecha ruinas las madera rotas de la casa Estaban por todo el lugar, miro el rostro de su madre que sobresalga de las maderas.

Se acercó lentamente hacía ella, sacó su cabello que le estorbaba.

Toco su frente, abrió los ojos solo un poco.

-estás fría- murmuró, con cierta tristeza en sus palabras, se levantó cuidadosamente y miró a su alrededor, y vio ese oso de peluche e su hermano, lo tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo el temblor, miró el suelo, moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

-uh- los charcos, reflejaban a un hombre alto de unos siete metros, no se le veía la cara, ya que este era demasiado alto, la chica, miró hacía atrás mientras una mano, se acercaba, caminó lejos del titán, que empezó a moverse con más rapidez, la chica saco sus cuchillas, y lanzó una cuerda a las derrumbadas casa, hizo maniobras sorprendentes para una chiquilla de su edad, con su rostro frío aun, se poso sobre la cabeza del titán, sonrío.

Esa chica tenía una diversión, de siempre, clavar su cuchillo en la cabeza aunque se restaurara, le gustaba, además de que salía la sangre caliente, salpicando su cara y ropa.

La chica salto siendo atraída por la gravedad, y asiendo variados movimientos, acuchillo su nuca, cayendo la pequeña de catorce años sobre el titán, la cabeza del titán estaba prácticamente fuera del cuerpo, y sus dos cuchillas estaban incrustadas en la nuca del titán.

La chica sacó sus cuchillas, y arrastrándolas, se acercó hasta sus compañeros.

-murieron- dijo la chica tirando el peluche de su hermano al suelo, y clavándole la cuchilla en el pecho de algodón.

fin flashback

Me limpie la cara, que tenia agua, mi cabello estaba sucio y se limpiaba con el agua que caía del cielo. Baje disparando del equipo 3D para no romperme los huesos, al sentir la tierra bajo mis pies, sonreí había mejorado, camine disimuladamente aun lloviendo, cuando escuche lo más hermoso que me había pasado en estos últimos día, y entre la niebla siete caballos se asomaban con las típicas capas verdes, yo al igual que ellos portaba una, pero la mía estaba rasgada, y agujereada.

Con mi equipo 3D Salí del camino sin ser vista y los seguí sin que ellos descubrieran que estaba detrás de ellos.

Sonreí y por un momento sentí el calor de la alegría de encontrarme a alguien, de la tropa de reconocimiento, pero se acaba, cuando se escuchan fuertes temblores, miro hacia atrás, para ver un titán de quince metros, siguiendo a los siete caballo, era un excéntrico pensé, me ignoraba por completo.

La chica de cabello claro, miró a su espalda, llena de miedo, al igual que un chico de ojos verdes, muy asustado, parecía ser el más joven.

Cinco de los siete personajes, miraban cada cierto tiempo al titán excéntrico.

Me dirigí pasando inadvertida y poner mis pies en la cabeza de cabellos negros del titán, sin que se diera cuenta, sonreí, esta era mi parte favorita.

Con carcajadas empecé a acuchillar la cabeza del titán, los siete, personajes miraron donde me encontraba, seguía acuchillando sin saber, mi cara estaba completamente bañada en sangre, no es que me gustara pero si ver sufrir a los titanes, aunque se regenere, habían unos que sentían el dolor, cuando noté a los siete mirándome, me tire de espalda, moviéndome de forma, de estar a la altura de su nuca, saque la nueva cuchilla, y la enterré despedazándola, hasta que cayó muerto al suelo, y yo como siempre arriba de mi presa, mientras el vapor seguía nublando todo.

Los cascos de los caballos pararon.

Sonreí y solté mis cuchillas en verdad mis manos estaban muy ásperas.

Salte del cuerpo del titán, para que los tres personajes se encontraran a mí alrededor.

-por que no dejas tus juegos sangrientos y te sacas la capucha verde Cat- dijo el más pequeño, con tranquilidad.

-cuanto tiempo- dije sacándome lo último de sangre de mis labios.

-Cat ¡eres tú!- grito la de lentes, acercándose a mi y abrazándome fuertemente.

Al parecer a parte de estos dos nadie me conocía.

-chicos ella es Catniss Mörther- dijo la científica de lentes, presentándome a los cinco integrantes.- estuvo con nosotros, en las tropa de reclutas, Cat era las más joven.

-nueve años- dije, restándole importancia-

-¿Cómo es que alguien puede entrar a los nueve años?- preguntó el más pequeño-¿y como nunca te había visto-

-Eren- hablo Rivaille con su tono despreocupado-ella era la encargada de el escuadrón Mörther, que se perdió hace un mes y dimos por muerta-

-exacto, y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Dónde está Erwin? Tengo que darle un paliza, por perderme en el bosque, hace un mes- dije enojada -la haría pedazos- grite, lanzando una cuchilla, clavando justo a la espalda de titán muerto.


End file.
